the uncertainty of tranquility
by ooverkill
Summary: Similarly, even the lightest snow will make the world calm and quiet. Drabbles, assorted pairings. Title changed.
1. the world stops for no one

_tamaki x haruhi_  
**the world stops for no one**

* * *

Still, as her pen went _scratchscratchscratch_ on her paper and the instructor went _talktalktalk_ for what felt like hours on end, still her mind was occupied by _Tamaki, Tamaki, Tamaki._

It was insane. It didn't seem to Haruhi that the hyperactive blonde even did anything that appealed to her. But it wasn't as though she _hated_ anything he did.

Maybe it was how he was there for her, if not all the time then when it was important. How he hopelessly attempted to make her happy all day, only to succeed once or twice. Most of the time he was just tiresome, but he always had good intentions.

Did she love him? Well – what else did his endless presence in her thoughts mean? Haruhi sighed, rubbing her forehead. In that case – how much did she love him? She could stand to be away from him for a while, a month at most, but then she got restless and tired of the lack of his loud presence.

They met completely by chance – but his impact on her life would last for a long time. Tamaki and every other member of the host club would remain in her memory… probably for life. That is to say, now that the host club had appeared in her life, things wouldn't be the same.

_I'm giving up on notes today,_ Haruhi decided, stretching her arms out in front of her. _This is ridiculous._ She sighed again, and noticed Hikaru looking over at her in the corner of her eye.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her in a low whisper, smirking. "You seem a bit melancholy."

She shook her head. "After school," she answered in the same low tone. Hikaru nodded once and returned to his notes. Haruhi sighed a third time and resorted to resting her head on her arms and staring out the window. _Ridiculous, ridiculous, ridiculous,_ went her thoughts, as Tamaki's latest antics replayed themselves in her head of their own accord.

* * *

Later, in the clubroom, Tamaki was seducing clients across the room while Haruhi simply chatted with a few, enjoying some tea and the simple routineness of this activity. The other hosts, of course, were off doing their thing, but Hikaru and Kaoru somehow found their way over to Haruhi at her table and interjected into their conversation.

"So, Haruhi, what was on your mind during class today? You looked rather lovesick…" the twins said in unison, grinning down at her. The girls across from Haruhi squealed and went off with the kind of comments Haruhi learned to ignore in her time with the host club.

"I wasn't." she answered them simply. "I'm just tired. I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"Why could that be?" they prodded further.

"No particular reason."

"Well, our lord has been vying for your attention a lot lately, hasn't he?" Hikaru asked.

"What of it? He is always doing that." Haruhi answered flatly. Could they be direct about it, already?

"Haruhi--" they started, "You were thinking about our lord, weren't you?" At this, the girls who had gone silent started up once again. Haruhi stared up at the twins, a look that said, _you're sharp._ She sighed and took a drink of tea, ignoring them and the squealing girls for a moment. She was sure the brothers understood.

But even so, as they went on with this simplicity and this consistent behavior, she couldn't see herself going out of her way to change it. She liked things this way. So Tamaki would continue parading around in her thoughts, and parading around outside of them, and the world would continue spinning.

* * *

_**author's notes:** Haruhi, being the practical child she is, is quite difficult to write 'in love.' I tried my best:)_

_ This is the first in a few pointless-fluffy Ouran drabbles I've been wanting to write lately. Ouran is absolutely one of my favorite  
anime of all time, and I thought it was about time I wrote something for it, but I can't seem to formulate a long-winded plot (or even something that's two to three chapters). So I resort to this :) Oh well, at least I'm writing something. XD Please, if you like this, leave a review :) A review will make my day.  
_


	2. this is the closest we will ever be

_mori x haruhi_  
**this is the closest we will ever be**

* * *

Takashi and Haruhi were definitely not close. They passed one another maybe once or twice a day during classes, and even then Takashi didn't say anything himself, it was Mitsukuni who did the talking. Then during the afternoon in the host club, they still had minimal interaction. 

Takashi knew this was because of his silent nature. Probably also because of Haruhi's accepting nature, if he thought about it. She didn't make any particular effort to get him to talk. Which was perfectly fine by him.

Simply watching her, silently, was enough. He enjoyed it.

Then the day at the Ootori Aqua Garden, when Mitsukuni got lost and Takashi ended up, by an interesting sequence of events, carrying Haruhi around like she was a little girl, a strange sort of urge came over him, and he stopped walking for a moment, leaning forward and planting his lips on her forehead for a short moment. He felt Haruhi startle, then she looked up at him, confused. Her cheeks were turning pink.

"Mori-senpai?" she asked. "What was that about?"

Takashi shrugged. "I'm not sure," he mumbled, calm.

Haruhi looked down at the ground as he continued walking, then after a few moments, she pulled herself up by an arm around his neck, and kissed him back on the corner of the mouth.

Takashi only smiled. This was enough.

* * *

_**Author's note: **__This came about as a result of this bizarre dream I had – all I can remember is that Haruhi and Mori were kissing. After I woke up from that, it was like I had some sort of revelation – I really, really like Mori! XD (I am serious about this! Strange as it may sound…) Anyways, I see MorixHaruhi as a sort of "forbidden love, behind-the-scenes" relationship that is very intense for both of them. (this is probably my second-favorite pairing now. My first-favorite will always be KyouyaxHaruhi XD) _

_And about the reference to episode 7, I figured that was the best scene to let this sort of thing to happen. It ended up being a sort of 'alternate scene' … I hope you don't mind. :) Please leave a review if you feel so inclined. They make me happy. :)))_


	3. faintly faltering falsehoods

**faintly faltering falsehoods**

**

* * *

**

Haruhi was cornered and nervous. Hikaru was standing in front of her, looking very serious. She tried her best not to look at him, because she knew what was coming.

"Haruhi--" he started, stopped. Sighed. After a moment, he lifted a hand in an exasperated gesture, as if he were trying to get her to understand. "Haruhi, I--"

Haruhi remained silent, waiting for it. Dreading it. What would she say? She stared at her shiny black shoes, imploring them for an answer.

"I really, really like you, Haruhi." Hikaru finally forced out after several more tense seconds. He now looked nervous, awaiting her answer – Haruhi looked up at him, even more nervous than before. She knew he was the type to hear only what he wanted to, and what he wanted to hear was not what she was going to say.

"Hikaru… I'm really glad you told me this… got it off your chest. But I--" she paused, worried about his expression, which was changing rapidly into one of incredible disappointment and rejection. "I have to be honest with you, Hikaru, I don't like you … the same way you like me. I only see us as friends."

She averted her eyes, feeling bad about the whole situation. She didn't want to see how rejected he looked. After a few moments of intense silence, she peeked a look at him, looking away immediately. He looked not only rejected, but angry as well.

"Who _do_ you like, then? Our lord?! _Kyouya?!_" he burst out suddenly, angrily, making that gesture again.

"No!" she insisted, just as angry, facing him directly now. "I don't like any of you guys in that way! Come _on_, Hikaru… be realistic!"

"_You're_ the one who needs to be realistic here!" Hikaru argued. "There's no way that you don't like _one_ of us. You've spent all this time—things just happen that way--"

"Not for me!" Haruhi shouted. "Please! You don't need to be so angry. It's not like I _hate_ any of you, either! It's not like I'll be gone forever if I don't … _love _you!"

Some other students that were passing by were stopping to observe the scene they were making. Haruhi spotted a couple of the club's customers there, and inwardly groaned. She did not need their squealy fangirling crap right now or later when she knew she would get it.

Hikaru groaned and pressed his hands to his temples. "Fine. I'll see you at the club." He said, and turned, walking away. Several people that had been observing him walked up to him, asking him various question, only to be ignored. Kaoru emerged from the classroom a moment later, smiling at Haruhi. She looked at him, annoyed.

"What, are you going to confess, too?" she asked angrily. Kaoru laughed.

"Well, I would, but it seems Hikaru is a big enough source of stress." He paused. "I think we all love you to some amount, Haruhi."

"I don't need it." Haruhi grumbled. Kaoru sighed.

"Anyways… It seems Hikaru still needs to work on that," he murmured to himself thoughtfully.

"Indeed," Haruhi agreed in the same mumble. Kaoru's cheerful attitude was somewhat soothing.

"Well then—shall we head on up to club?" he asked, smiling at her. She nodded and started walking, Kaoru just a couple steps behind her.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_ _This came about as a result of my ever-consuming dislike for the twins and Hikaru x Haruhi. How's about Haruhi x no one? Better than Hikaru x Haruhi, anyways. (I could rant about this forever, trust me.) Although I actually like Kaoru more. He's more gentle... Also, when the twins are "the twins" I have no problem, but when they are separated as Hikaru and Kaoru, speaking separately, I get annoyed [by Hikaru.  
_

_Anyways, I completely dislike the twins, have no clue why so many people seem to like them. Even my friends who've been introduced to Ouran by me like them and I don't UNDERSTAND. Perhaps I'm a bit biased because I like Kyouya and Mori a lot more. I don't know. Anyways, even if you hate me after this bit, please leave a review. I'll love you even if you are a Hikaru x Haruhi fan. :)_


	4. this is proof I am alive

_kyouya x tamaki_

**this is proof I am alive**

* * *

Kyouya had never been so annoyed by another human being before. This was a thought that occurred to him repeatedly since he met the eccentric foreigner known as Tamaki Suou. That boy was constantly talking, shouting, moving around—

Never doing anything Kyouya expected. He found this to be the most annoying thing. No matter how much he thought it through, Tamaki Suou always ended up doing something unexpected.

Perhaps this is what drew Kyouya to him. Kyouya had lived his whole life as if it were carefully planned, every move he made was part of a delicate structure. Tamaki Suou, when he appeared, had been the wrecking ball to this structure. Tamaki Suou had been the leaf-blower to his precariously constructed house — _castle _-- of cards – bewildering, abrupt, all-encompassing in its suddenness.

After Tamaki Suou had appeared in his life, Kyouya felt somewhat freed from that tension. If it had been anyone else, anyone other than Tamaki Suou, he would never have agreed to something as ludicrous as the host club – it was still ludicrous, but because it was Tamaki Suou presenting this idea to him, he thought about it and went along with it. That ridiculous person who thought of ridiculous things was completely endearing in all of his ridiculousness.

Kyouya realized, at one point, that he no longer wanted Tamaki Suou around for profitable purposes alone; he wanted Tamaki Suou around because, by some ridiculous magic, they had become close, close friends. As Kyouya explained to Haruhi Fujioka one day in a crowded commoner mall, he still had to deal with Tamaki's ridiculousness when it didn't present any profit for him…

But he was fine with that.

* * *

_**Author's notes: **__ahh, Kyouya x Tamaki is refreshing, is it not? I enjoy the 'best friends' element in my BL pairings, indeed. __–resists the urge to say something about Harry Potter, considering how I finished the 7__th__ book last evening-_

_I used Tamaki and Haruhi's full names because, this being from Kyouya's point-of-view, he seems to me the kind of person who would use even his friends' full names in his thoughts. Plus it sounded nice in my head. _

_Also, I think 'ridiculous' is the best adjective to describe Tamaki – he isn't stupid, really, or obnoxious, or anything like that, not to me. He's a sweetheart with good intentions, but he doesn't think about the consequences his actions might have. This sort of uncontrolled personality fits well with Kyouya's, I think… Although while Tamaki is unintentionally pure and perhaps unaware of his purity, Kyouya is often very covertly malicious in his actions. Because Kyouya is aware of himself as well as his surroundings, while Tamaki is completely selfless to the point of being oblivious of his own feelings._

_Anyways, please if you like it, leave a review!! Thank you to the people who have reviewed/favorited so far. I think I'll do a set of random prompts for the next one, hm?_


	5. desiderata

_kaoru x haruhi_  
**desiderata**

* * *

**  
**

It was one of those ever-so-rare moments where the twins were seen separated.

This time it was Kaoru and Haruhi, sitting at opposite ends of the bench. Haruhi seemed to be looking out at nothing, and Kaoru was pondering Haruhi, a normal occurrence as of late. Neither was looking at the other, but for different reasons. Where had everyone else disappeared to? Kaoru halfheartedly wondered.

Haruhi took a deep breath and exhaled, a cloud of condensation forming as she did.

"Kaoru?" she asked, gazing out at the nearly-bare maple trees. "Where's Hikaru?"

"We're two people, you know," Kaoru answered indignantly. He rubbed his gloved hands together and breathed into his scarf, his attempts at fighting away the cold.

"Oh, I know," Haruhi continued. "Most people haven't seen you apart, though. It makes one wonder."

"So that's what you were thinking about." Kaoru murmured into his scarf. There were a few more moments of gentle silence. He heard a car going by on the road nearby, and stood up, brushing the possibly-there dirt off of his behind, and taking a couple steps as to stand in front of Haruhi. She looked up at him, crossing her arms and tucking her hands in her armpits.

"Yes, Kaoru?" she asked.

"Want to go to the theater?" he asked with a grin. "Let's ditch everyone else. Who knows where they went, anyways?"

Haruhi seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"The theater sounds a bit excessive to me, but... we can find a warmer place," she said, standing up, keeping her hands in their warm place. "How about a café? We can get a hot drink."

Kaoru smiled, a smirking sort of smile, the _grin_ that he gave people when he was Hikaru & Kaoru, the twins, _futago. _

"That sounds perfect." he remarked, and turned, looking around. After a moment he looked nervously back at Haruhi. "Err-- do you know the way?"

"Follow me, then." she turned and started walking. As she did so, she took her hands from her armpits and stuffed them in her jeans pockets.

"Are your hands freezing?" Kaoru asked, matching Haruhi's pace. Without waiting for an answer, he pried her right hand from her pocket and interlocked their fingers. He couldn't feel how cold her hand was, but it was small, and Haruhi looked down at their hands, then up at Kaoru.

"That only helps one hand," she said seriously. "A sweet token of affection, however. Although ineffective."

Kaoru looked back at her, nervous and embarrassed that she had mentioned this little action at all. "You..." he started, sighing. "You have no idea how to react at all, do you?"

"React to what?" She asked, staring at him blankly. There was a split second of nothing between them, then Kaoru leaned forward and planted his lips on hers. He felt Haruhi almost try to pull away, and sensing her distress in this action, pulled away himself.

"To that," he said, smiling at her. She was blushing and looking down at their hands, clearly nervous. "That's a good reaction, if I say so myself."

Haruhi looked like she was trying to say something, but no sound came from her. After a moment of struggling with her thoughts, she turned and continued walking without a word. Kaoru noticed, however, befuddled she may appear, she gripped the hands they were holding tighter, and took her other hand from her jeans pocket to grasp at her chest, right above her heart, perhaps in a futile attempt to quell its erratic beating.

* * *

_**Author's notes: **__desideratum : _n. _pl._**desiderata** (-tə) Something considered necessary or highly desirable. _According to dictionary dot com. I positively love the word of the day. XD -loser-_

_And **futago:**__the Japanese word for 'twins.' I'm not one to use a lot of Japanese terms in my pieces, but I felt this was necessary to complete that sentence. XD;_

_Anyways, this is for **-'Kumori-Koi-Chan'- **who requested a KaoruxHaruhi bit. I tried my best, I hope you like it!! This was actually a bit hard to start off... however, Kaoru is more of a gentleman than Hikaru.. perhaps xD; That made it easier. Thank you for the request.  
_

_I'd like to thank my new reader who put this story on alert! Thank you so much. It really means a lot, the reviews and favorites and everything. I am so grateful._

_In any case, if you read this and have any comments whatsoever, please leave them in a review! Until next chapter (which may appear by the end of today), then :)))_


	6. the sounds you make

_kyouya x haruhi_  
**the sounds you make**

* * *

Kyouya was, indeed, behind this strange sort of wall that Haruhi felt she couldn't go through (This wall was there, even though Kyouya tended to invade in her personal life in that shadow-king way of his). Every day, he scratched away on that notebook with that pen of his, and his eyeglasses made that extremely faint clicking noise every time he pushed them up his nose, and his immaculately-shined shoes tapped ever-so-lightly as he walked back and forth in the clubroom, and his smooth voice, when paired with a slanted look from his dark eyes, found a very shadow-king sort of way to make her feel like she was stabbed through the stomach with several javelins made of dry ice.

She found herself desperately wanting to make him make more noise. She found herself desperately wanting to understand him.

It was an incredibly tiring feeling. She hadn't felt these kinds of things before for anyone. Not Tamaki, who was about as easy to understand as a 2-year-old's storybook. Not the twins, who may have had a "dark, lonely past" but all in all weren't that intriguing. Definitely not Honey or Mori, who, to Haruhi, had their host acts and that was about it for them.

This left Kyouya. Haruhi was certainly not one to entertain ridiculous fantasies, but he was certainly the dark, handsome and mysterious kind of person. The way he moved around, doing what he did and not mentioning hardly a word of it, intrigued her. She also wasn't the type to be overly curious ("Curiosity killed the cat, as they all have said at one point or another," she says) so this was an interesting thing. She completely wished with a substantial part of her being that he would talk more, explain what he was doing.

All the while, during these positively confounding desires, she kept quiet, waited patiently (or not so tolerantly) for him to do something that wasn't carefully planned and not extraneously suspiciously shadowy. When her thoughts weren't directed directly to Kyouya himself, they were directed directly on her debt, of which Kyouya was the manager, and the suspicion that her (shadow) king was carefully adding more to it, for every small offense she committed. Perhaps even for every breath she took.

However, in spite of all of these suspicions, she found herself negligent of them, all for the simple want of remaining in the place she was, silently with her shadow king, forever suspicious and trapped, always wondering what was the truth, and never bothering to find out.

* * *

_**Author's notes**__: OTP alert! KyouyaxHaruhi has been my favorite from the start... well, after Kyouya started appealing to me, which was around... episode 2. haha xD anyways, Kyouya has been my favorite from the start as an individual, and KyouyaxHaruhi was only to follow. I like other pairings, of course, like the ever-canon TamakixHaruhi and the odd MorixHaruhi... and an odd one that I find incredibly appealing... Kyouyaxtwins. This is 100 percent in spite of my dislike for those doppelgangers! I don't understand why I like it! XD; I just... imagine it, and it's this fantastic mental image. I think Hikaru and Kyouya would interact very well, if they ever talked more. If they do in the manga, please tell me, because I've only read volumes 3,4, 7 and 8._

_Anyways, if this piece feels odd it's because I started it a few weeks ago... and ended it with a different style. I think I _tried_ to use the same style throughout, but... you know. Things just happen this way. Okay, again, if you like this or have any comments, please leave a review!! I am also taking requests if you'd like to give me one... a pairing or some sort of prompt would be wonderful. God knows I need motivation. So until next chapter, then:)_


	7. with good intentions

_mori x kasanoda_

**with good intentions**

* * *

_Ritsu wished he could kiss his aniki more._

But he only hovered behind him. And waited. Waited for after school, after club hours, when they could walk home together, holding hands –

_And leave everyone else behind._

Ritsu didn't care about Fujioka anymore. Ritsu didn't care about the ever-flowery Mitsukuni, who still was with his aniki more than he was, as usual. He didn't care about his 'friends' that had appeared after that incident with Fujioka… or anyone –

_Not anyone but his aniki._

His aniki, so silent, towering, stoic, so wonderful in all of this… Ritsu felt so overwhelmed by this person, so overwhelmed that he could like him so much—

_Like anyone that much._

Ritsu didn't just _like—_didn't just _love—_his aniki, he admired him, was proud to stand near him, and he smiled when his aniki smiled. When Ritsu would pull himself up to try to kiss him, his aniki smiled, a sort of smirk, but still a genuine smile. It was that amused look that Ritsu loved the most.

_And there were times—_

Sometimes they would be simply lounging around, silently as was so common, idly sitting around… Ritsu found the idleness somewhat bothersome, a dreadfully pure Yankee as he was, but sometimes his aniki would grab his hand and pull him up and kiss him himself, a mere peck, but Ritsu loved it all the same. There was nothing –

_Nothing he wanted more._

He could stay like this forever. He didn't care about anyone anymore…

_Not anyone but his aniki._

* * *

_**Author's note: **__ohohohoho! At the same time I realized how much I liked Mori, I realized that Mori x Kasanoda was a somewhat plausible and very awesome pairing. I used Kasanoda's (or as I _really_ prefer to call him, Bossa Nova) first name because it's not used often as far as I can tell. He doesn't look like a Ritsu, the monkey-transvestite from Fruits Basket and the bad guy from Loveless both look like Ritsus to me. XD Also, the 'dreadfully pure Yankee" comment was made by one of the twins in either the manga or episode... what, like, 23 of the anime.  
_

_OMFG, I HEARD OURAN WAS LICENSED BY FUNIMATION TODAY. HOLY ASS IN HELL, OURAN JUST WENT TO SHIT. THERE'S GOING TO BE NO CRISPIN FREEMAN, AND I'M NOT KIDDING! CRISPIN FREEMAN IS IN EVERYTHING. ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING, EXCEPT FUNIMATION-DUBBED SHOWS. I LOVE CRISPIN FREEMAN, HE'S INCREDIBLY WHITE. ANYWAYS I KNOW I'M JUST GOING TO HEAR THE SAME VOICES I HEARD IN FRUITS BASKET AND FULL METAL ALCHEMIST AND THE OTHER ONES, AND IT'S GOING TO BUG ME UNLESS THEY – AND THEY FUCKIN' BETTER – DO AN AMAZING JOB. OH MY GOD, I'M SO FREAKING ABOUT THIS. WHO IN THE HELL COULD DO WHAT MAMORU MIYANO DOES? OR __**MASAYA MATSUKAZE, FOR OH MY FUCKING GOD'S SAKES!!**__ MASAYA MATSUKAZE HAS THE MOST AMAZING VOICE I'VE EVER HEARD. IT'S LIKE GOD. BETTER THAN MAMORU MIYANO, WHO VOICED __**RIKU.**__ ALTHOUGH I KNOW DAVID GALLAGHER WON'T END UP WITH THE ROLE OF TAMAKI, I STILL DESPERATELY WONDER… HOW THE HELL IS FUNIMATION GOING TO PULL THIS OFF?_

_Caps lock is cruise control for cool. I'm done, but still distressed. I know Funimation did a bunch of popular shows, and I used to like them, but I think that the dubbing they do is kind of lackluster. It'll be cool if Ouran ends up on the Colors channel in the afternoon, though, that'll make me happy after a stressful day at school. Even if the dub sux. XD_

_Anyways, I apologize for the rant, I don't have any other place to talk about it where people will listen… and again, I can't thank the favoriters/readers/reviewers/people who have this on alert/EVERYONE who pays attention to my sad little corner enough. I love you all so much. So if you liked this, please leave a review with a new request for me!! I haven't updated in more than a week, and this came about as a burst of realization that "oh lol I like mori x kasanoda just as well" and I doubt the inspiration will last much longer. –disappointed in self-_

_Thank you, and please leave a review!! –enjoying how the author's note ended up longer than the drabble itself-_


	8. absolute zero

_kyouya x haruhi  
_**absolute zero**

* * *

She seems to see only his smile.

Fake.

A terribly cold thing. It brings the room down to freezing. Or at least, the pit of her stomach.

So she'll clutch at her heart.

Maybe wondering where it went. Maybe wondering if it's stopped yet.

She hears this a lot;

"_he always gets what he wants."_

She hopes for the sake of her poor frozen heart that this is not true.

Because she sees his want in this cold fake smile.

And you can almost see the strings he's pulling.

* * *

She sometimes finds it hard to look over at him.

Because his glasses reflect the light and glare at you all on their own.

She can't tell if he's looking – glaring - back at her.

But then he looks up and it's that smile again.

* * *

She would ask him what he's writing all the time, but he'd probably lie.

This is how she feels. And she feels he doesn't care.

He could ice away her feelings until she was so frostbitten nothing could save her.

Perhaps that's how he wants her. He would slowly numb her up so he could cut her without pain.

Slowly.

Ever so slowly.

* * *

She is a fairly apathetic girl. He seems to her the same.

But they are very different people.

Her apathy is inborn and makes her want to be empathetic on occasion.

She thinks his apathy is taught and taught never to waver.

And all this is why she can't look at him, is why she can't ask him.

* * *

Absolute zero is the temperature at which all molecular movement ceases.

He is her absolute zero. His fake cold smile paralyzes her limbs if for a mere millisecond. Sometimes for several.

He is so cold he will never melt away. He is worse than permafrost. Worse than frostbite.

Worse than a mere blizzard which is only mere in comparison to –459.69° Fahrenheit.

But she thinks that contrast is necessary for an interesting life. So she succumbs to the cold.

Maybe she's already numb.

* * *

_any and all reviews will be graciously accepted and appreciated x)  
it's been a while, my apologies.  
please if you have a prompt or request in mind, please please please don't hesitate to let me hear it.  
i would be thrilled to write something for you._

_thank you so much for reading. if you liked it please leave a review._


	9. when we get there

_Mori x Honey  
_**when we get there**

* * *

"Takashi?"

"Hm?"

"Will you ever leave me alone?"

Mori looked down at a rather forlorn Honey who was currently pulling on his sleeve.

"No."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Okay!" Honey said, brightening up considerably. "That's great, cause you know, Takashi, we're cousins and everything, but I really love you a lot!"

Mori smiled warmly in response and picked Honey up by his waist, clutching the small boy to his chest. Honey wrapped his legs around Mori's waist, and his small arms around his neck. Bun-bun ended up stuck between them.

"Why?" Mori asked, looking Honey in the eyes. Silently imploring him to answer. Honey seemed to think for a moment, scratching at his temple.

"Maybe… because you're like a big bear that protects me and Bun-bun from evil!" he answered with a laugh, clutching at the stuffed rabbit.

Mori smiled again, but that wasn't the question he wanted answered. "That's … not what I meant, Mitsukuni," he said.

"Oh…" Honey said, pausing to contemplate his answer again. "You know, we're third years, right! Soon we'll leave everyone… Haru-chan, especially, because she's a commoner…" his tone went from happy to melancholy once again, and he turned his eyes away to focus on some faraway object that probably wasn't really there. "I just, you know, don't want us to drift apart. Not the club, and definitely not your or me. I'm just scared for the future… right?" he finished with a weak, sad smile.

Mori gave Honey a warm smile and leaned up to put a kiss on his forehead.

"There's no need…" he said quietly, "To worry about things like that right now."

Honey laughed and gave Mori a bright smile. "You're right, Takashi," he said, "Let's cross that bridge when we get to it, right?"

* * *

_Aaaaaaarrgggh. I'm so sorry this took so long, I'm fresh out of inspiration. But I do hope my requester, __**Nannon-yay**__, likes this – I'm not too keen on MorixHoney, but I thought it'd be a nice change to give it a try. So, my dear, I hope you like this little bit of sweetness. I tried my best ;n;_

_Again, again, again, if you liked any of this, please leave a review. I can't thank my reviewers, my readers, my favoriters, and everyone enough. Which is why I'm sounding like a broken record every other chapter, in an attempt to come close to enough. _

_Also, any requests or pairings you want me to write, please oh please tell me them. I love getting requests, they give me inspiration and a good reason to write._

_Until next chapter, then:)))_


	10. supervenient

_kyouya x tamaki  
_**supervenient**

* * *

To Tamaki, Kyouya is the best thing that ever happened to him.

Kyouya sees this as a foreigner's bizarre fantasy,

As he sees most of Tamaki's ideals.

But he accepts it with a small smile.

* * *

To Tamaki, Kyouya is among the most perfect people he's ever met.

To Kyouya, another impossible ideal.

He is far from perfect.

Tamaki doesn't argue, but knows in his heart that Kyouya is as close to perfect as anyone could get.

* * *

Being best friends, comrades, even lovers when the moment is right,

They both know they can depend on the other.

And when Kyouya oh-so-subtly cracks and crumbles under the pressure of his soi-disant _games_,

Tamaki shows up at his home even before Kyouya himself, and plays the piano and talks excitedly with a huge smile and makes friendly with his family members and sometimes stays the night.

* * *

Sometimes Kyouya thinks he should do those sorts of things as well, but…

Not being the sort of person who does those things…

He can only do his best the way he is.

And Tamaki loves and adores and agrees wholeheartedly with that.

* * *

When Haruhi appeared in their lives;

It became a silently understood fact between them…  
That she was now the center of their attention.

And they were still best friends, still comrades, still lovers…

But their sleepovers and friendly dinners at the Ootori household and piano melodies,

They were happening noticeably less often.

Not because they were drifting apart, oh no,  
But perhaps Kyouya was crumbling less often,  
And perhaps Tamaki was distracted more often.

* * *

_**author's note; **the glorious return... --;_

_no, everyone, hello again. i seem to have recovered a small bit of my drive to write (will die once I go to bed after posting this.) and have returned after a short(long) hiatus to present you with this KyouyaxTamaki bit. _

_In this pair, I see two possible sides (versions): The Tamaki and Kyouya who are very much best friends, and then the Kyouya and Tamaki who are merely using each other for the other's prestige(not so much Tamaki in this regard, but definitely Kyouya. That's how their relationship started out, my point being.) I have a soft spot for both. _

_The last part of this is meant to imply that Haruhi was the cause of Tamaki being too occupied with Haruhi to help Kyouya as much(in his way, of course), but that's okay, because Haruhi was the reason Kyouya stopped crumbling so often. I guess I unintentionally stirred in a bit of KyouyaxHaruhi and TamakixHaruhi (or maybe KyouyaxHaruhixTamaki? Mmmmm sounds delicious...) _

_Anyways, I can't really think of anything else to say, so I'll just finish off with the usual: Thank you, everyone!! For reading, favoriting, reviewing, or even putting this corner on alert!! I wish a good New Year's to you all. And if anyone has got any suggestions for me, please PLEASE beg mode do NOT hesitate to tell them to me, via email, review, ANY way you want to tell me. I will take any and all requests (that pertain to the subject of this corner, of course, haha) and do my best to write them out for you!! Thanks again, and see you next chapter._


	11. mercy me

_Write about asking for mercy._

A prompt from _The Writer's Book of Days._ Renge/Nekozawa.

* * *

"Re-renge-sama, please."

"Absolutely not!"

"Renge-sama!"

Umehito was desperate, by now. Without thinking, he pushed his hood down and shook Bereznoff violently off his hand. Renge startled, standing in front of him, staring down at the dejected puppet with unrestrained shock. He reached out one shaky hand to try to grab her shoulder.

"Renge-sama, please... please understand. I..."

"_No!!_" she shrieked, swatting his hand away. "Don't tell me. I don't want to hear it!"

"But you do under_stand,_ don't you?!" He suddenly felt tears stinging his eyes, and blinked them back forcefully, cursing his own weakness. "You do... _know,_ right? How I feel..."

He looked at her directly in the eyes, and she was starting to cry, too. She was shaking her head, in denial rather than disagreement, and her arm was still held up. He took this moment to grab hold of her wrist, as gently as he could in this emotional state. She whimpered, and Umehito watched some tears slip down her cheeks. But she didn't force him away, and he took a small amount of confidence from that.

"Renge-sama, please just listen --"

"No," she said, quiet. She was looking at Bereznoff on the floor again. "This is all wrong. I never wanted it to end up this way -- someone like _you_ -- I mean, it doesn't make any sense!" She stared at him imploringly, as if asking _him_ why it had ended up this way. This expression bothered him; he gritted his teeth, pulling on her arm to bring her closer to him.

"_Why_ does it have to make any sense?!" he asked, half-shouting. She startled again, but failed to pull herself away. "Renge-sama, I _love_ you -- it _doesn't_ make any sense, but it's the truth!"

Hearing these words, her eyes flitted nervously around the empty room, and Umehito, watching her carefully, saw her cheeks start to turn darker and darker pink. Then, slowly, her eyes met his, and she started to sob wholeheartedly.

"I -- Umehito, I don't..." she hiccuped, and through his grip on her wrist, he felt her start to collapse. Startled, he figdeted for a moment, but he wrapped his free arm around her waist, supporting her. He released her wrist to wrap that arm around her waist, as well. He was bent down a little uncomfortably due to their difference in height, but she was crying into his shoulder, and he didn't mind that.

"I don't _want_ to ..." she murmured after a little while, after the crying had started to subside.

Umehito couldn't even force himself to speak after his outburst, so he just rested his chin on her shoulder. They were quiet for a long time, and once Renge's sobs reduced themselves back down to nothing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.


End file.
